Exchange of Love
by ViennaSky
Summary: Sakuno becomes an exchange student to St. Rudolph for one week. As the class president, Yuuta Fuji has the responsibility to care for her. Will romance blossom between these fated lovers or will Yuuta's aversion to Seishun destroy everything?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of it's characters.

**Chapter One**

_WANTED: Seigaku female student for week long exchange program with local middle school. Please see Kobayashi-sensei in the main office for more details._

Sakuno Ryuzaki looked at the announcement posted on the bulletin board in the hall of her school. _This sounds really cool. I've always wanted to become an exchange student._ She thought to herself.

"Sakuno! Did you see it yet? Did you see it yet?" a voice rang out.

Sakuno turned to see her good friend Tomoka running towards her holding a copy of the announcement Sakuno just finished reading.

"Oh are you planning on applying too Tomo-chan?" Sakuno asked.

"No way, I wanna stay here with my Ryoma-sama. If I leave him for an instant another girl will snap him up! But this is a great opportunity for **you** to go and meet some hot boys." She said pushing the flyer into her friend's face.

"That's not why I wanted to apply Tomo-cha…" Sakuno started to say.

"Let's go get the application from Kobayashi-sensei! When you get a boyfriend we have to go on a double date!" Tomo said steering her friend in the direction of the main office.

* * *

Two weeks later Sakuno found herself in the school van driving to her exchange school. It had been a week since she found out that she was accepted into the exchange program. She had been informed that she would be staying at the school dorm for the duration of the program. Now she was sitting next to her principle in her brand new uniform of a short-sleeved collared shirt with the school crest on the left side, a burgundy neck tie, a black skirt and white knee length socks.

"It's a very prestigious school, both academically and sports wise. Its tennis team is particularly prominent. I was hoping that you'd be able to participate on the girl's team. I think that this exchange will benefit you greatly Ryuzaki." Her principal said from the driver's seat.

"Hai, principal. I'll try my best." Sakuno said enthusiastically.

"That's the Seishun spirit! It looks like we're here. Take a good look; this is where you'll be spending the next seven days."

Sakuno glanced out the window at the school. The campus was consisted of a large castle like building in the middle. Connected the main building were 2 wings of classrooms on either side that sprawled to the edge of Sakuno's line of sight. Even further away, Sakuno caught glimpses of a large gym complex, 3 full tennis courts, an aquatic center, horse stables and an indoor track field. The entire campus was nestled upon acres of lush green perfectly manicured grass. After walking through the gates, there in large gold letters on black marble was the school sign "ST. RUDOLPH GAKUIN".

"Let's go meet the principal." Her principal said leading the way to the main school building.

After walking into the grand main hall, they climbed a set of marble stairs that seemed to go on forever and walked into the principal's office where the two school administrators greeted each other warmly.

"This is my student, Sakuno Ryuzaki." Her principal said gesturing to Sakuno.

"Nice to meet you!" Sakuno said bowing deeply.

"Nice to meet you too. I hope that you will feel welcome at our school Ryuzaki-san. My name is principal Inoue." He said. "This is our freshman class president, Rika Yamazaki. She is the one that is going to switch places with you." He added motioning to a girl behind him.

When they had finished with all the introductions and chatted for awhile, Sakuno's principal and Rika Yamazaki both exited out the door and left for Seishun.

"Since our freshman class representative has left you'll be guided by our 8th grade class president. He'll help you find all your classes and answer any question you have. He's a very friendly boy. Your principal said that you play tennis, so does he! I would like you cordially to join our award winning tennis team for a week." Principal Inoue said to Sakuno after the other two had left. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"There he is to give to a tour of the campus. Come in!" Inoue said.

"Class president this is our exchange student from Seishun, Sakuno Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki-san this is our 8th grade class president, Yuuta Fuji."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

**Chapter Two**

"Yuuta Fuji!?" Sakuno gasped as she looked at the younger Fuji brother who was standing in the doorway of the office with a similar expression. Sakuno's mind quickly flashed back to the Tokyo Prefectural Tournament and the fierce match between Ryoma and Yuuta.

"Oh, Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter!" Yuuta chimed from the door after a few moments.

"You two know each other?" Principle Inoue asked the two stunned teenagers.

"Yeah. Ryuzaki-san is the granddaughter of my former tennis coach at Seishun." Yuuta said.

"Y-yes." Sakuno replied nervously.

"That's great then! Be sure to give her a nice warm welcome from all of us at St. Rudolph then!" The principle said to Yuuta as he ushered the two out of his office.

"It's good to see you again Ryuzaki-san," Yuuta said after they principal's door shut behind them. "I had no idea you were the exchange from Seishun! I hope you enjoy your stay here at St. Rudolph, do you want to start your tour of the campus now?"

"Sure." Sakuno said, smiling. Something about Yuuta's easy going manner and kind smile made her feel at ease and forget all about her initial apprehension of him.

The tour around the immense campus took 30 minutes to complete and Sakuno and Yuuta chatted the entire time about St. Rudolph, Seishun, Tennis and just about everything in between.

Wherever he took her, Sakuno noticed that Yuuta was always surrounded by a horde of female students giggling, blushing and generally drooling over him. But no matter how bizarre their greetings (one girl presented him with a dozen roses and a needle point pillow of himself), he always greeted them back with sincerity, consideration and by name too!

Yuuta even seemed to have an effect on the boys too, who clamored around him to pat him on back or attempt to engage him in conversation. When they got close to the dormitory Sakuno was to be staying in, a gaggle of admirers of both sexes formed a pushy crowd around Yuuta and almost separated Sakuno from her extremely popular guide.

Seeing the issue, Yuuta grasped her hand gently in his own and led their way through the crowd, meeting and greeting as he went. Finally they reached a quiet hallway on the third floor of the building and found her room number. Sakuno just had enough time to register two things as the door to room 306 swung open: that Yuuta was still holding her hand and that all of the St. Rudolph starters were already in the room.

_Sorry it took me so long to update, I had an intense combo of writer's block and laziness but I have returned with a bunch of great ideas for this one! Happy Reading! _

_~Vienna Sky_


End file.
